Papa Jaune
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Jaune found a baby in the middle of Emerald Forest and decided to be her new father.
1. Chapter 1 Father

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Father  
><strong>

Today was another normal day like any others. I was hitting the bark of a tree within Emerald Forest, swinging my sword and bashing my shield repeatedly. I had been training there for a few hours now, channeling my aura to my weapons to increase their power and durability, using it to destroy a couple of tree in the process.

As I destroyed another tree, I noticed that it'll be dark soon. I took a break and checked out my muscles to see how much I have been improving in the past few months and sadly it doesn't really make any difference. I might be stronger compared to when I first came to beacon, but I'm still the weakest one around.

I sighed and wiped out the sweat on my face. Grabbing my bag, I began walking home.

That's until I heard some voice.

I turned around to see if there's anyone or anything there, but I can't find anything. I continue to walk, thinking it might be just the wind. then I heard it again. This time, even clearer than before. This time I looked around to search the source of the sound.

It's not really clear, but it sound a bit like a cry. Someone might need help, and as a future huntsmen I can't just leave them like that.

I searched around, looking deeper into the forest. The sound is getting clearer, and lead me to a big tree, quite deep in the forest.

The voice came from around there, but I'm not sure from where. I searched and search until I finally found the owner of the voice.

Hidden in the bush was a wooden basket with a the cutest baby girl I had ever seen. She looked just under a year old, she had a light brown hair, soft and puffy cheeks that makes anyone want to touch it, an adorable little face with a cute button nose, a pair of shining blue eyes and a squirrel tail? The baby is a Faunus, a Squirrel Faunus.

I take a look at her again, she also has a very tiny squirrel ears that are almost unnoticeable under her brown hair.

The baby looked up at my shocked face, she smiled and raised her arms toward me, as if she's telling me to pick her up.

"Um... hello?"

I asked the baby, although I know that she can't answer.

She giggled adorably. I was Confused but who can resist this level of cuteness?

I looked around for any sign of the child's parents, but there's no one around.

I looked back at her again and noticed a note on the side of the basket. It said _"Please Take Me"_

It's obvious that she's abandoned.

I turned the card around, There's only one word written on it.

_"Makoto"_

I looked at her who was smiling cheerfully. "so… I guess your name is Makoto Huh?"Makoto giggled and raised her hands up towards me again, begging me to lift her.

I was angry and confused at the same time, how could a parents abandon their baby like this? Such a cute one at that. There might be some circumstance that forced them to do it, but it's still wrong. Can't they at least chose a better place than here? Don't they know that Grimm live in this forest? Or maybe that's why they put her here. They want to get rid of her.

"Maybe she was born from a human couples?"

Despite the popular believes, a human couples can still gave birth to Faunus babies if they have a bit of Faunus blood. Be it from their grandparents or even their ancestors.

The Faunus who born from Humans couples were usually hated by the society, both humans and Faunus. Maybe Makoto is one of them.

The question right now is, should I pick her up? And if he do, what'll I do later? Should I took her to the orphanage? No! I can't just leave her there. Not with all the discriminations the Faunus get. Forget Faunus, the orphanages I know weren't good to any of the kids there, letting them abuse each other physically and mentally without doing much. I remembered that in some news some orphanages are reported to sold the children to slavery. The fate of the child's sold are still unknown to this day.

I don't want this kid to go through that.

Should I took her to the professors? No! they'll just took her to the orphanage, and that's already not an option.

"Dada…" my train of though is broken as I heard Makoto calling me.

_"Did she think I'm her dad?"_ I thought, and surprisingly, It doesn't sound so bad.

I smiled and picked Makoto up before giving her a comforting hug. "Well, I guess I'm gonna be your dad from now on." I asked her.

I took her joyous laughter as a yes.

He know that it might not be the best decisions, but it's the best that he can think of for now

**Link to the pic : **kegispringfield . deviantart . com**/Papa-Jaune-Journal-I-got-a-baby-485700851**


	2. Chapter 2 Bath

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Bath  
><strong>

It was already late at night when I managed to reach Beacon

The way back to beacon was normal and quiet until a pack of beowolves decided to make us into their dinner. Can you imagine it? Having to fight a pack of beowolves consisting a dozen of adult beowolves and one alpha? Not to mention the ursa major that came out at the end. All of that while I have to carry Makoto in one of my hand.

Talk about a bad day.

Still, I'm glad I manage to find her before the Grimm do. Left in the open and defenseless, If only I found her a few minutes to late she might be in the beowolves stomach by now.

Such a brave girl, she wasn't even crying nor afraid when she was almost bitten by a beowolves. Instead, She was smiling and laughing at them. As if those beowolves are a cute little puppies. Maybe she's just too young to understand how dangerous and scary that was. But she's still kind of amazing, and now that we already passed the danger she's sleeping peacefully.

We rested for a while. Leaning against the Academy wall as I hugged Makoto my Aura heal my wounds. Luckily I don't have any major wounds that can't be healed with aura, so I can just say I got a little accident when training to explain my ruined clothes.

I fell from the cliff when I was chasing a butterfly… yeah, they'll totally believe that.

I wonder how they'll react if they saw me came back with a baby in my hand.

It would be hilarious and chaotic. Mostly chaotic, but it'll still hilarious.

But then, should I tell them about her?

I bet there'll be an uproar Just by seeing her, and If they're too loud, the professors might come and found Makoto.

I trusted them, but some of us can't really keep a secret. Not to mention, some of our sane and logical one, like Weiss and Ren, will just tell the professors. I know it's what we should normally do if we encountered this kind of situation. But like I said before, no professors!

Sure, we're still a kids and adopting a baby is a serious business. Tell the professors!

They'll know what to do!

Meh! It might be the best choice for us, but is it the best for Makoto?

They'll just take her to the Orphanage! And like I said before, orphanage for faunus here is basically a child slavery.

No! Nope! nope no! no!

I'm Makoto's Father! And I'll raise her to be the best daughter in the world!

I sighed, I really need to take care of her alone for a while.

Annoyed by the movements I made when I'm thinking. Makoto woke up and hit my chest before she went back to sleep.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

I noticed that She made a funny expression in her sleep. It's as if she's pushing on something, then she let out a big sigh and smiling proudly as if she have achieved something satisfying, which is very adorable, but then I noticed a horror. There's a stink smell in the air

Is this that thing? Oh please mounty, please tell me she just let out number 1

I prayed as I checked her diaper, and… Oh Monty! She's not even wearing a diaper under the blanket that wrapped her

And it's number 2!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I regretted my decision a bit. Just a bit. But I'm still regretting it.

I need to calm down.

I literally going through a forest and fight a pack of beowolves for her and these trivial things like number two won't stop me. But honestly I still want to scream

...

After disposing the contaminated blanket and warped her up with my shirt, I decided to take her for a bath.

But where? I decided to not letting my friend know about her for now, so dormitory's bathroom is out of the question.

Should I take her to the pond? No, to risky of being spotted and I have never see them changing the water. I heard that baby's skin is still sensitive so I can't risk to use the pond's water

Then where? Using the kitchen's sink? Rejected, because it's easier to get caught than the pond.

Hmmmm…..The Gym's shower!

The academy was considerate enough to set a shower for students who want to clean theirselves but too tired to get back to their room after a day of working out.

It's pretty much like our room bathroom except it doesn't have a bathtub. Complete with soap and shampoo. Plus, at this hour there shouldn't be anyone using it.

Perfect!

With Makoto in my hand I grabbed the wooden basket and rushed to the gym.

Makoto really need a shower as much as I do.

…...

Oh, Just my luck.

When we reach the shower, I finally remember that the male shower was off limit after Nora use her Magnahild to break down the wall, trying to show Ren her new pancake themed lingerie and accidentally blow up the water pipe yesterday. Well, Just your typical Nora.

There's no helping it, I need to use the girl's shower.

I peeked first, not wanting to met with anyone especially someone I know there.

It's late in the night so it's unlikely there's someone there. But better be safe than sorry right?

After confirming that there's no one there I quickly get inside.

And let me tell you what.

The entire place was amazing! It's not a gym's shower anymore, it's a luxury hotel's spa! The whole place is dazzling even without the lights on, it's at least 4 or 5 times bigger than the boys. They have a bathtub in the size of swimming pool, massaging chair, refrigerator filled with cold drinks, bubble bath and is that a Sauna I see there?

Just looking at these things are giving me headache with their shine and imagining how much it it was Weiss who modified these place. That'll explain that statue of her in the middle of the pool.

Well whatever.

Makoto smiled happily and waved her hand eagerly towards the pool like bath, she seems to be really excited. Just looking at her smiling and being energetic like that wash away all my fatigue. Is this what they call a father happiness? Because I'm really happy right now

Well, without a further delay let's take a bath.

I took off my clothes and put it on the bench before I proceed to took off my shirt that cover her up. I don't know when, but she let out a number 1. This girl never ceased to surprise me.

Before we took a dip, we need to clean ourselves first, so I went to the shower.I sit on a small chair and make Makoto sit on another one in front of me. I was expecting her to misbehave and crawl away like what a baby normally do, but to my surprise she's behaving nicely and siting there waiting to what I'm going to do.I smiled at her and prepare the shower.

First I need to get her used to the water so I used the shower to wash her leg first.

"aaa! " Makoto squealed a bit and her tail shivered when the water made a contact with her skin. She waved away her legs as much as she can, trying to kick the water.

I think I startled her or something so I pulled the shower away. But the moment I pulled it, she reach out her hand to the shower in my hand.

"Aaaaaaaa!" She's pouting and she's looking at me as if I just took her toy.

I was confused, but I know what she wanted.

I washed her legs again and she kicked the water happily

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" She laughs happily and looked up at me proudly.

I really hope I have a camera with me right now. That face she made just now can surely won an award.

Soon enough Makoto was bored with kicking the water so I proceed to wash her entire body.

She's small, so applying the soap is not a problem, but she do have a lot of hair. Or fur, I don't know if Faunus call it fur or not. But I don't want to call it fur. It's like calling them animal, so I won't.

I applied a shampoo on her carefully, trying to not get it into her eyes. I got one when I was small and it's frigging painful, I don't want Makoto to experienced it so I took an extra effort.

It's a bit funny that She doesn't really have a problem when I applied the her hair, but she wiggled violently when I touched her tail. Is it a Faunus delicate spot? There's too much things I don't know about Faunus, I was never cared about the difference. But now that I'm a father of one, I really need to talk to Blake later. After I finished cleaning up her body I started to wash myself

Being a good girl she is, Makoto sit nicely and waited for me while she took a glance to the large bath once in a while. She must be really eager to try it, yet she's still want to wait for me. Such a good girl.

I don't want her to wait too long and so I wash myself as fast as I can, before I took Makoto and walk to the large bath. Needless to say, she was really happy when I do.

Constantly being Heated with a dust powered heater, the bath water was warm. Still, I think turning on the heater 24 hour a day is quite a waste.

I get inside first to check if the water's too hot. And after confirming that it's good, I dipped Makoto starting from her toes to make sure that she get used to the heat. She shivered a bit, but after a while she can get used to the kids sure is hard,isn't it? but hey! It's worth every bit of the effort.

"I guess… that I'm a papa, she'll also need a mama right?" I murmured to myself

"Ai!" Makoto answered, which is surprising.

It's not like she understand what I just said right? …..Right?

I spend the rest of my time playing in the water with Makoto. I was too absorbed with her that I lost track of time.

I don't even realize when someone's approaching us from behind.

He/She looks surprised to see me here. Who won't? A guy taking a bath In the middle of the night especially since I took it In the girl's shower! Really suspicious if you ask me if not down right creepy. After looking at us for a while, He/She decided to approach me.

"Jaune? "

I screamed like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>so… who's this mysterious person? I'll leave it up to you guys to decide! I have put a poll, so please tell me who do you want to find about Jaune's secret first<br>**

**As for Makoto's name, i decided to keep it like that since i look at the majority voices, but honestly i also like Hazel and the other names. So I have a plan for later chapter about her name.**

**Link to the fic : kegispringfield . deviantart art/Papa-Jaune-ch-2-487689246**


	3. Chapter 3 Mother

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Mother  
><strong>

**First thing first, thank you so much for everyone who Read this story. And wow! 126 follower and 103 Favorites. This is my most popular story I think i'm going to cry in happiness. Thank you so much for your support everyone! I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as i can!**  
><strong>Hope you will enjoy this chapter...<strong>

**Link to the pic :kegispringfield . deviantart art/Papa-Jaune-3-490172048  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed like a little girl. I was really surprised so I forgot to keep my voice down.<p>

"Aaaaa!" Makoto also screamed, maybe she though I was playing and mimicked my screaming voice. Did he/she hear her? i hope not. Luckily because she's still small her voice is still soft and short.

I quickly covered Makoto with a towel and pulled her closer to me. Hoping that whoever came in, he/she didn't saw or heard Makoto yet.

"Jaune? What are you doing here? And is that a girl scream I heard?"

I slowly turned my head around to see the ninja cat girl standing behind me with her weapon already out of it's sheath

Quick! Act normal!

"H-hey Blake! Nice weather we got here"

Okay that was stupid.

Blake doesn't seems to even bother with my stupid answer and asked again.

"Jaune… What are you doing here, and are you with some girl?"

"W-well, It was me! You know that I scream like a girl, right? That girl voice was mine!"

Now what have I done? I just accepted the fact that my screaming voice is girly, but whatever. As long as I can protect Makoto this much is nothing.

"No! it wasn't yours, her voice was softer."

Great, I ruined my dignity and yet she doesn't fall for it either. What do I do? What do I do?

"aaaii?" Makoto leaned to me, curiously trying to see the newcomer.

"Did you hear that? It's that voice again!"

I'm in a pinch!

Why out of all people it have to be Blake?

We're not really close in the first place. Our relationship is only a friend of a friend at most.

Come to think of it, have we even talk to each other before?I tried to remember but… as far as I can remember we haven't really talked at all! We have been appointed to a group discussion once before , but all we do is discussing our works. I have never been making a conversation with her before. And both of us were never bothered to make one.

Other than the fact that she's a Faunus I don't really know anything about her.

Wait…. a Faunus? That's it! She must know about the Faunus circumstance, so if I can just explain it to her I'm sure she'll understand.

But then, I'm currently a pervert who take a bath in girls shower. If I show Makoto here she'll just think I kidnapped her from somewhere and with her speed she can butcher me before I can explain.

This is awkward...

"Anyway! What're you doing here?" I tried to change our conversation.

"…. Jaune, I believe that's my question. What're you doing here? "

"ermmm… I'm taking a bath?"

"In the girls shower?"

"The boys's shower was busted up remember?"

"….. I see"

She seems to accept my answer. Everything seems to went to a better direction. Maybe if I tell her about Makoto now-"Then why are you not using your room bathroom?"

"… "

Okay, that was a checkmate isn't it? What do I do? What do I do? Should I run away? No, that was stupid, She's way faster than me and I'm almost naked. If I happen to met up with anyone on my way out I'll be labeled as an exhibitionist freaks for the next four years I'm in beacon.

Before I can think of anything, Blake leaned toward me.

"… Jaune… are you hiding something from me?"

She's clearly suspicious at me. Well, can't blame her. who won't be suspicious after all of that?

"Errmmm….. Other than why I'm in the girls shower, naked?"

"Yes!"

She keep staring at me with a gaze that can bore a hole on a rock. I'm at my limit! If it's continue like this, no matter what I do or say she'll know about Makoto sooner or later. Is it better to just tell her? She's a Faunus like Makoto so she should know about her circumstance right? I hope so.

"…. Blake… can I ask you to keep quiet about it?"

"Depends on what you're hiding."

"Well…."

"You do realize that I'm more than capable to force you spill it all out?" She said, beginning to lose her patience.

Seeing as I can't delay the inevitable any longer, I gave up turned around to face her, Makoto is still in my lap, covered in towel.

Blake looked at the towel bulge and change her stance to a battle one, with her hand ready to pull Gambol Shroud.

"Did you pick up a dog? Because I'll be seriously pissed off if you do. One dog is more than enough."

She must be talking about Zwei, Ruby and Yang's pet dog. She have a cat heritage, so it's understandable that she's afraid or maybe hate a dog.

"Well, It's not a dog."

I raised the towel, revealing Makoto who's sitting on my lap nicely. She covered her face with her hands, but since her hands are small compared to her face so we can still see her.

"baaa!"she says as she opened her hand. Did she trying to surprise us? Just how cute she can be?

"She's a squirrel!"

"…"Blake stared at Makoto with her usual stoic expression. She doesn't looked surprised at all, but I noticed her bow twitched a couple of time. Meaning that she's still surprised to see Makoto.

"Well… Blake, Meet Makoto! Makoto, meet Blake"

"Aaii?" Makoto waved at Blake cheerfully. I heard that babies are usually afraid to a strangers, but I guess Makoto is an exception.

"…Makoto?"

"Yes! Makoto… It's her name"

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"What can I say? It's her name."

"Makoto…" Blake smiled and picking her up from my lap. "She's cute…"

"Isn't she? "

Makoto laughed cheerfully as Blake raised her up and down. Her smile seems to be infectious as Blake slowly formed one on her playing with Makoto for a while, Blake seems to be bothered with Makoto naked, so she pulled down her ribbon, revealing her cat ears to the open. She then proceed to wrapped Makoto with it to make a makeshift clothes.

Why didn't she just use the towel?

I took a closer look to the towel I'm currently using and the one that was covering Makoto.

There's a name written on them.

"To answer your question, why I am here? It's because Weiss asked me to get her towel she forgot here. And I accepted it since I also forgot my mine. And tell me Jaune, What will you think when someone of the opposite gender is wearing your towel? Regardless of you two are acquaintance or not."

It's said Blake Belladonna.

"Ermm…. I'm sorry…"

Blake sighed and finish warping makoto with her ribbon. Makoto looks like a present with those ribbon around her. A very very cute present.

"Now Jaune… I already answered my question… so!"

With a quick movement she pulled her Gambol Shroud from it's sheath and place it to my neck.

"Explain!"She asked while pressing her Gambol Shroud closer to my , she got me good here. I can't run away anymore with Gambol Shroud right on my neck and she held Makoto hostages, so I have no choice but to answer her questions.

I began to talk, Starting from how I managed to find Makoto in the first place, the fight against the Grimm, my thoughts about telling everyone and finally why we're currently in the girls shower.

When I was finished my story, she looked at me with a look of disbelief on her face. I admit that the part when I fight against the Grimmwas kinda hard to believe, but I was seriously telling the truth.

I'm waiting for her response nervously, but she keep silent

"aauu?" Makoto seems to be wondering why we're so quiet. "Maaa"

_Maaa_? She called Blake Ma? Does that mean she think of her as her mother? That's… kinda embarrassing in one way or another since I'm her father and Blake's the mother.

That means we're a couple! Yep! Embarrassing….

A family composed of Me, Makoto and Blake…. Well… I have to admit that it looks cute in my mind.

Being called like that, Blake stoic expression was replaced with an embarrassed her expression when she looked at me I can tell that She have the same thoughts like I currently had. a few moment of awkward silence she finally talk.

"You did a right thing… to not taking her to the orphanage…." She said, unexpectedly to be the one to break the silence. "I have been in one myself, so I know what I'm talking about. That place was awful. Living in the dumpster was a better than spending a day in that place."

"Yes, I know… I watch the news. About they're selling the kids as slave and all."

"That's only some part of it. There's still a lot of things people don't know about."

From how she said it, I seemed to be awakening an unpleasant memory of hers.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's just a thing in the past."

Understanding my situation, she pulled back her Gambol Shroud and put it back to it's sheath.

"You're a really good guy aren't you Jaune? But still….Why?"

"Why what?" I was a bit confused here. Why what? Why I help Makoto? Or why I didn't tell her first? I don't know.

"I know that you're a good guy. That much is obvious, but why are you helping her to this extent? I mean, she's no one for you. If anyone knows about her you might get into a trouble you know? Not to mention how hard it is to taking care a baby while at school. But you still take the risk for her. You even took her as your daughter."

Oh… that one.

"Blake… do you need a reason to love someone?"

"Normally you need one"

"I'm not normal then. Blake… Let me tell you what, I just meet Makoto for two or three hours, but I loved her already. She's already become someone precious to me."

"…. You… love her?"

" Yes! I love her so much! I love her as my daughter and she loves me as her father, It's just… the moment when I saw her in that wooden basket, I feel like it was fate that take me to her. She's still so pure and innocent. I wanted to see her grow, to watch over her to make sure nothing bad happened, I want to make her smile happily. I love her as a parent, and that makes me really happy. That's why"

Blake seems to process my words for a while before realizing something."Oh! That love… yeah, that makes sense. I mean…what was I thinking?" She said, a bit panicking for no reason. What did she though anyway?

"... What kind of love were you thinking?"

"You don't want to know."

Silence once again befall on us. Neither of us seems to be want to talk nor have anything left to looked at the both of us and yawned. She seemed to be sleepy after spending some time in the hot water and resting her head in Blake's breast. Going to sleep without any worries.

Seeing as our main reason to worry was sleeping on her own, we let out another series of small laugh.

Maybe we stressed ourself for nothing. We both want to help and take care of her, and that's what important. She might have a threatening me and It kinda hurt when she thought I was going to do anything bad to Makoto, but she did it all for Makoto's wellbeing. I would have done the same thing for her if necessary.

"So… now that you know about our circumstance. Will you help me?"

Blake pondered the thought for a while and took a glance to Makoto , who' was sleeping in her hand before answering me.

"… alright Jaune…. I'll help you"

"Really? Thank you Blake!" I raised up from my seat and hugged her tightly, but still careful to not awaking Makoto.

She was surprised by my sudden action and pushed me away with her free hand.

"Don't… do it again!" she warned while reaching for Gambol Shroud in her back, ready to pull it out if I dare to take even one step further.

I'm sure that she's not seriously going to kill me and I have some confidence in my defence. But it'll still hurt and her sudden movement might wake Makoto up, so I decided to back off.

"So…. What do we do now?"

"First…" Blake shifted her gaze away and pointed down to my waist. I followed her finger and looked down, then I remember.

"Wear your clothes!"

I was still naked except the towel around my waist.

"AAA!" I let out another girly scream and ran away to grab my clothes.

...

After I wore my pants, I took the rest of my things and went to meet with Blake and Makoto who's waiting for me in the gym I saw them, I was mesmerized by the view.

Makoto was sleeping peacefully in Blake's embrace, She rest Makoto's head on her supple breast that act as a pillow. She also warped her hand to support Makoto's head in a way so Makoto can sleep comfortably, Her smile as she sing a lullaby and caressing Makoto's hair.

Anyone who she them will almost immediately though they're a real mother and daughter. Even I was almost convinced for a second there. But what surprise me the most was that Blake can make that kind of expression.

She always give off an aura of _'__Cool Beauty__'_whenever I saw her. She was gorgeous without doubt, but…. Is she always look this beautiful ?

"…..? Why are you spacing out Jaune?" She noticed me staring at her and asked. Her smile is still there, and the way she tilted her head to see me makes her looks really cute

I was almost spacing out to her smile again, but I managed to pull myself in time.

"No! nothing! It's just that…. She already took a liking to you huh?"

"What? You're afraid that I'll take her from you?"

"No… well… just a bit..."

I scratched the back of my head and smiling awkwardly. It's true that I'm kinda afraid to lose Makoto. But I'm glad that she didn't realize I was staring at her.

She laughed a little and smiled back at me. Aughh! Seriously! Were she always this beautiful? This is not good for my heart.

"so… why're you still topless?"

"Makoto peed on my shirt…"

"Oh…."


	4. Chapter 4 Ribbon

**Chapter 4**

**Ribbons**

(JAUNE POV)

"Now… what should we do?"

I asked Blake as we walked out of the gym. It's good to have a reliable friend like her in this situation, especially if they're understand your situation. But that still doesn't change anything.

We're in the middle of the night, with a sleeping baby in our hand, with no place to sleep nor a spare diaper.

"First… What do babies need?"

Blake asked, she might be an expert in stealth and fighting, but it seems like I'm more experienced in taking care a baby. Never I have been more grateful to have 7 sisters.

"Ermm…. Milk and diaper? There's a lot more thing to get, but these two are the most urgent one."

"Hmm…. We won't be able to get either of them in Beacon, guess we'll need to go to Vale."

I paled up a bit to the mention of Vale, since we need to ride a dust plane to get there. And you know how bad my relationship with a dust planes is.

"Well… I don't think there's one going to Vale at this hour.. Maybe tomorrow?" I suggested, trying to delay my torture.

"Don't worry about that, The plane is automatic and ready to take us anytime we need according to their schedule. I just need to scan my scroll, telling them how many people we go with, for what business, and we're ready to go" She explained, destroying my hope to not get into that death trap.

"It's automatic? I don't know…" I commented. I have been trying to avoid the dust plane as much as possible, so I don't really know how it works. I though it have a pilot like any other planes out there. Which I equally dislike.

But what can I do? We really need to buy Makoto's supplies and I can't let something as small as motion sickness stop me from getting it.

We ride the dust plane to get to Vale. Much to my dismay.

I threw up everything I ate at lunch by the time we arrived.

I was tempted to kiss the ground, but my small pride prevented me from doing it in front of Blake and Makoto. Well, Makoto is still sleeping, so it's mostly because I don't want Blake to see my pitiful state.

Blake on the other hand, doesn't really take a look at me and just go to the nearest shop.

I have to use all of my power I have left to part from the ground and followed her.

By the way, Blake's hiding her cat ears by folding it a bit and using her hair to make it not too visible. It's nice that they have the same colour. You can still see it if you look close enough, but she's walking quite fast so no one can examined her hair too much despite that a lot of people (Mostly guys) are looking at her in awe. She wasn't that stand out when she's walking with her group, but She's still a real beauty afterall.

Compared to me, shirtless, tons of fresh wounds and Scars, I think some of them think I was just get robbed somewhere. One kind old lady gave me some lien for the cab.

Well, we do need some Lien right now, so I happily take it.

After searching around for a store that's still open at this hour, We went to a convention store called 7Dust, That's famous for their cheap price that sometimes make you wonder how it can be that cheap and they're open for 24 hours a day.

As we enter, we were greeted by the cashier who was quite an old man.

Hey…. Isn't he the one from A simple Wok? Did his shop get robbed, destroyed or caught in fire again? Poor guy.

We decided to ignore the old man for a while and focused on out quest to get the milk and diaper.

As we arrived to the baby section, I almost screamed in horror when I saw the price tag. Some of the items are really expensive that you can buy ammunition for Yang's amber Cecilia and it'll last for months. Is this the real price?

Blake looking at me, seems to be having a same though like me about the ridiculous price.

"Say, Blake? Sorry to not telling this sooner but… I'm low in cash, can we use your lien first?" I asked her while pulling out my miserable wallet with only a few lien in it.

She sighed and reached up for her pocket. She took out a few lien and handed it to me.

"This is all I have at the moment, will it be enough?" She asked. She's also low in cash, but I think it will be enough for the time being.

"Yeah, I think we'll managed with this. Thanks Blake! I'll surely repay you later" I said as I started counting the lien we have.

"Just promise me you'll buy a better supply for Makoto later. She's our baby remember?"

My heart nearly stopped at those words.

Our baby? Did Makoto calling her mama sparked the her motherly instinct? Just like how she called me papa? Okay… this awkward and embarrassing. Because, you know… just like I said before, If she's Makoto's mother, and I'm Makoto's father that means we're a married couple right? And she said our baby! Her baby but our! I think I just over thinking it, but still…

After counting the lien we have, I went and took the cheapest diaper and milk I can find fitting our budged. I wanted to give Makoto the best milk and all, but we won't be able to do that with our current lien.

Sorry Makoto. If only this stupid father of yours can managed his lien properly.

"Don't worry Jaune, I don't have that much lien with me either. But at least we do our best at the moment."

"….. did you just read my mind? "

"No…. you were mumbling it."

"Ow… "

"Anyway… what do you think of these?"

Blake asked me as she show a set of babies clothes in her hand.

It looks kinda old, and the design is simple but the price is cheap, and it looks comfortable.

"I think it looks good, anything will looks good on Makoto. Where did you find it?"

"Can't disagree with that. I found these At that corner, want to look at the other set? They got a lot of cute one. Maybe we can even get a matching pair with us. Will she looks good with ribbons? Should we tied her hair? It will be really cute!" She said as she began to imagining Makoto in a lot of different outfit. She looks so happy as she said it.

She's acting quite differently than I though she will.

She reminds me of my mother a bit, especially when she's choosing my sisters clothes and mine. The expression of happiness and pride of her child. To make such an expression, Blake's steadily became a good mother.

I shake my head lightly,

It pain my heart to tell her this, but… as much as I want to buy cute clothes for Makoto I have to rejected it. I really want to get it for her, but our budget say otherwise. Guess we'll have to save it for another time.

"Sorry, but I don't think we can afford it right now."

She looks really disappointed as I said it. Her cat ears that was moving around In excitement was laying down. I felt guilty for saying it. She was so happy to chose her clothes and yet we can't afford it.

I tried to search for a solution, something that can make her happy again.

"…. How about this?" I asked as I reached to the ribbons that was displayed near the baby clothes.

I take the Black ribbon which was the closest one to me and show it to Blake.

"Mother and daughter wearing a matching ribbon. Sounds cute to me." I suggested my idea.

From her expression I think she like it.

She took the ribbon and tied it on Makoto's hair. Yep! She looks really cute in it.

"…. Black doesn't really suit her… how about blue?" Blake said, and untie the ribbon.

I took the blue one and hand it over to Blake.

With one Swift movement, she put it on Makoto's hair again. Her speed of putting it on her is so fast and accurate that I think she's a pro at this.

"It's not that good…" she said as she take off the ribbon again.

I looked at the ribbons, which one is fit to Makoto? The one with Polka dot? The one with flowers? I'm not good at this. I looked back at Blake and her ribbons of choice, all of the ribbons she choose are plain in colour, without any motives. Did she like the simple ones?

If that so, I know what to choose.

"How about this?" I asked Blake as I show her a simple ribbon with bright red colour.

Blake stares at the ribbon, judging the colour and comparing it to Makoto's hair.

I handed over the ribbon and with another swift move, the red ribbon is resting on Makoto's hair.

"Perfect…" Blake said as she admiring her work.

I have to agree with that. Without doubt Makoto looks really cute with that bright red ribbon on her Hazel hair.

She reminds me to a present box, A very lovely present, with a bright red ribbon as it's warping.

It's like Christmas coming early this year as She's without doubt the best present I have received in my life.

"We'll take this! Do we have enough Lien Jaune?"

"Let's see…." I started counting our Lien and luckily the ribbon wasn't that expensive so we can afford it.

We can't afford the clothes, so I hope we can at least afford the ribbon.

Now then, Now that we got everything we need, we'll have to pay for it and get back to Beacon.

We place the items we took to the counter and letting the old man to scan it.

The old man was looking at us with a judging look and continue to scan.

Well, it's not that I don't understood our situation. A couple of teenager in the middle of the night, a cat faunus girl carrying a naked baby squirrel faunus, while the guy is topless. Suspicious as fuck.

It won't be weird if he kick us out or call the police.

"… She's a friend's daughter." I said, trying to give an explanation, but he doesn't seems to bite it. Maybe I should have said a sister's daughter.

"Kids.."

We can heard him whispered.

He's surely getting the wrong idea here

"Please wait a second…" He said as he get out of the counter and went to the item racks.

We were sweating like crazy and ready to rushed outside when he came back and throw in some more item to the plastic bag.

The items He put in there was some extra diaper, a small blanket, a milk bottle, some baby toys and the clothes that Blake picked.

We were surprised, and before we can even asked why he's already interrupting us

"It's on the house Kiddo. Just take it." He said as he shoved the plastic bag to us.

We were confused now. Why did he do that? I mean, it's really out of the nowhere.

"… errmmm… Thank you?" I said, unsure about what I should have said

"Don't be! I know how hard it is to raise a kids. I have my first child when I was your age afterall." The old man explained with a smile. " The grew so fast … it feels like it was just yesterday that they learned how to walk, and now they're building their own family now"

"You won't judge us for being half naked and a faunus?" Blake asked, quite confused by his action.

"Not really. I have been going through a lot of thing lately, I already get used to weird things, like that girl who stopped my truck bare handed, and that monkey boy and his blue haired friend who's falling from the sky, went around showing his abs, dine and dashing, stealing my lien and other stuffs. Yeah… weird things."

It must be Sun and Neptune isn't it?

I looked at Blake who's also looking at me. Seems like she also realized who's this monkey boy and his friend.

I wonder if Sun and Blake are dating. They seems to be so close when I saw them before. Weiss and Neptune too, I don't know if I did the right thing back in the ball but.. do i still have a chance? Sun and Neptune are both stronger and much more cooler than me. They're also a good guy.

But… well…. Part of me are not that happy about it.

No, I'm not jealous or anything. I'm just wondering. Because if they don't…. well…. Let's just say I'll be quite happy.

I'm not jealous!

Ignoring my self monologue, the oldman began to tell us about his story when he were young, It seems like he's kinda lonely with his childs are already busy with their own family and we reminds him to himself when he were young. I did hear from my grandma that they used to get married early to counter the grimms with number. But since we're at peaceful age right now the marriage age seems to be raising each year. When I was little, 20 years old are already late to get married, but now it seems like 23 is still early to get married. Well, that's statistically correct when you ignored the teen pregnancy.

Then out of the nowhere it hit me. What if one day Makoto grow old enough to fall in love and get a boyfriend? Will she leave me when she get married? Will she be happy with her choice? Oh, I'm so gonna butcher her future boyfriend if he made her cry.

"You're one lucky man to have such a pretty wife and Daughter, you need to take care of them more!" He said as he look at Blake and Makoto, Making her blushed a bit.

"I understand! I will take care of them as best as I can! " I said as I cry a manly tear.

"That's the spirit! Come here boy!" The old man also cried a manly tear and we share some manly brofist and manly hug. Ignoring Blake's weird gaze at us.

"This is exactly like chapter 34 page 423 where Naruto finished his training with Ichigo and off to go and fight the pirate king Luffy! Kyaaaa!" She mumbled some words I don't understand at all, followed with a girly squeal

Yeah… I don't even want to understand that. At least she looks happy.

We paid for the items we choose and thanked the old man. We promised to pay back the items he gave us, but he insisted that he won't take it.

He's a really good guy, maybe when he's finally saving enough lien to open a new shop we will be his regular costumers.

Really, we're very grateful for him

"Just remember! If I'm still alive by then, Be sure to invite me to your wedding!" He shouted from inside the store, loud enough that some by standers stopped and looking at us.

Needless to say, We ran away as fast as we can in embarrassment.

After we ran away for a fair distance from the old man, we stopped to catch out breath. Well, to be more precise, we stopped to catch my breath since I'm not used to running as much as Blake.

I looked up at her and see her blushing face. This much running won't tire her, so She must be really embarrassed by the old man's word.

Who won't? I'm not even sure if she accepted me as her friend yet, and someone already teasing us about marriage. Pretty awkward if you ask me.

My mind drift off again. I began to Imagining Blake in a pure white wedding dress, holding a bucket of rose. She looks so stunning and beautiful under the thin veil that covered her face. Behind her is Makoto who looks a bit older. She's wearing a white dress matching with Blake and a bucket full of flower petals, spreading it behind her mother.

I shocked my head. I have been imagining too many weird things lately. I need to focus more. Still… this imagination of mine is running wild. What's next? An adult Makoto wearing wedding dress while the old and wrinkled me watching her marrying someone I don't know? I'll jump and stab that guy in the gut when I get the chance…. AAAAaaand I'm Imagining things again. This is kinda serious.

I took a deep breath once again trying to focus. Only to end up coughing. Talk about being uncool.

"Don't push yourself too much…. " Blake said with a concern in her voice.

I appreciate her for worrying about me, but I didn't think I was pushing myself. Well, maybe just a little.

"Thanks Blake… But I'm okay…"

"You sure? You looked a bit pale."

"I'm sure…I'm just… a bit tired maybe? Thank you for worrying though."

"You're welcome, we're friends afterall"

I blushed a bit and looking down to the ground, trying to hide my face from her.

Friend huh? Not a bad start.

"Now then! We got milk, diaper and some free stuffs. Bless him and his store. Now we need a place to take care of Makoto, any suggestion?"

"Don't worry, I got that covered, follow me!" She said as she pull my hand, dragging me along with her.

She doesn't use too much force on her grip, and she also doesn't walk too fast considering my walking speed. It doesn't feels bad. But Honestly, I would prefer us to be holding hand instead.

Wait… what was I thinking?


End file.
